A Soc with a Greaser Heart
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: Delilah Sheldon really isn't like other Socs. With her honey blond hair and average clothes, she looks more like a greaser. She meets Ponyboy Curtis in class and falls for him. Trouble is he doesn't know she's Bob's sister. Can she keep it a secret or be forced to tell him? Will Cherry forgive Johnny? Will Marcia ever get over a recent breakup with Randy? Time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Cherry's POV

She really isn't like the other Soc's She has honey like hair, wears average clothes, and has tons of makeup considering her "Greaser girl" on our side of town. I watched her flip off J.D McCoy, a very popular jock and had a word brawl with Carly his girlfriend. You see, that's why Bob hated Greasers because of his little sister isolating from him after their dad beat her to death with a frying pan. I didn't know that she was going to go from being one of us to a loud mouthed sassy, rebellious teenager. My former best friend is "one of them" a common hood.

"Delilah you reckon you shouldn't have done that?"

"Geez Cherry it was just J.D and Carly. They deserved it."

I shook my head.

"Delilah you know I like to look out for you because your Bobs sister. Besides that, you dig okay."

"Yeah, I know. You dig okay too. But ya gotta understand this is just how I am now."

Even her speech was different. She talked more Greaser now. She always had been to a point. Lately, she was even more so. I decided to lay off for now. This little gift was why we were such good friends. This was why she hadn't been Bob's friend. Granted he was her brother but that ought not to make them not be friends. Surely you could be friends with your siblings. We walked into the school building and after stopping at my locker we stopped at hers. So she was going to class today?

We were still friends sort of. But she had changed slightly after Bob's death. I knew she had to be grieving because I was. I also knew we both wanted to move on from this. We loved Bob in our own ways. The fact was he was gone and we couldn't bring him back. In dealing with our grief we didn't always spend a lot of time together. Secretly she reminded me of Bob even though she was barely anything like him. Maybe it was because she was his sister. Seemed easy enough to make sense. Whatever the reason looking at her hurt. Made me think of her brother. Perhaps she too was reminded of her brother when looking at me

"Hey, look at this fine ass lookin' broad."

"I chuckled at Two-bit's obscenity.

"What's yer name broad, "He leaned against her locker.

She gave him a flirtatious grin and I almost wanted to smile. I have to admit, these greasers are uncommon. They aren't like other hoods scaring off women or robbing liquor stores. There all family and hardworking something that makes us envy them. I was again reminded of Bob. He wouldn't like her talking to them. No matter how greaser she was. He wouldn't have liked me talking to them either. I willed Bob to come out from somewhere, make his presence known.

Of course, I knew he wouldn't. That was an impossible dream now.

"Who wants to know?" She said still eyeing him.

Her smirking face with eyes challenging him. Most Soc girls were too scared to say anything to Greaser guys. That or just looked at them with disgust. Not Delilah. She knew she was a lot like them. Perhaps this was why she didn't feel fear. Besides Two-bit certainly wasn't someone to be afraid of. I didn't expect him to acknowledge my existence. I hadn't acknowledged them since the rumble. I knew it wasn't their fault what happened to Bob. It was still painful especially when I saw Johnny Cade. I knew he was a sweet boy. He still killed Bob. Even though he only wanted to protect Ponyboy.

He'd recovered enough to come back to school. Most regarded him as a dangerous person. Much like Dallas Winston. I could attest to the fact that they were almost nothing alike. The admiration had been there in Johnny's voice when he spoke of Dallas. My mind wanted to tell me he was so much like him he decided to murder someone. Dallas probably was readily capable especially if he or a member of the gang were threatened. Protecting the ones they cared about was something to admire. I knew that wasn't the case for Johnny. I still avoided him because like Delilah it was at times painful to look at him. I felt sure he understood my reasons for that.

I had once told Ponyboy if I ever saw Dallas Winston I would fall in love with him. I meant that at the time. I wondered if that would have been the case if he'd killed Bob. Either way, he wasn't like them.

"I'm Two-bit babe."

"Two-bit? No way that's your real name."

"The real names Keith."

"I think I prefer Two-bit."

"Me too. So how bout it? What's yer name huh?"

"Delilah."

"Well, Delilah how bout we go to the dingo for a coke?"

"Sorry you're a little old for me I think."

"Age ain't nothin' but a number."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Delilah turned without a backward glance and I looked at Two-bit before following her. I saw Marcia coming in the distance and she waved. I smiled waving back and Delilah sighed.

"Cherry I will see ya later."

"Bye Delilah."

Ever since Bob's death and the resulting rumble things had been different. A little calmer but secretly both Soc and Greasers were itching to have another rumble. Well some of them were. Others were likely hoping it didn't come to that. I figured Pony was one of them. Maybe Johnny too. Dallas would probably enjoy it. Results of the change remained everywhere. The death of his best friend led to Randy having so much grief. He broke up with Marcia just after the rumble. That weighed on her mind heavily. He'd been promising marriage to her and now was barely in school.

People treated Ponyboy different from what I could tell. Everyone remained distrustful of each other. You could see it in the eyes of socs and greasers. The warning a rumble could happen any second. I hated it but this was how things were.

Ponyboy POV

I'd tried to get back to normal after everything happened. It got better once Johnny came back to school. Some of the people looked at us worse than before. I knew they blamed us for killing Bob. The worst of it was saved with Johnny. I didn't like it because he was real sorry. No one felt more grief about it than Johnny. We weren't looking for reminders. We were looking to forget about it and move on. I thought of Cherry Valance who wouldn't even look at us. She likely couldn't.

She was Bob's girl and she cared about him. I wondered if every time she saw us coming it brought back painful reminders. I headed to class not feeling optimistic. Couldn't quit now. Darry would skin me alive. Probably Soda too. I took a seat in the back of the English class. I had managed to pass the last school year by some miracle. I gazed around the room and so several socs. Many were at the rumble. I wished anything I had more greaser friends in class. Least Curly Shepard was here. He just got out of the cooler not long ago. Most people didn't mess with him cause of Tim.

It was good to know he would have my back in here. I wished I had Johnny or Two-bit here with me. I stared at the teacher who was carrying a piece of paper that I could only assume had the names of all the students listen in some order. I hated seating arrangements. They would probably have me beside one of the socs. I'd make the mistake of pulling out a switchblade in front of a girl once and she'd not been too keen about that. The teacher spoke instructing everyone to stand up. Yep, seating arrangement. Would it be alphabetical order or something else?

"Ponyboy Curtis."

I winced wondering what people thought when they heard my name. I was famous though I'd call it more infamous. I was no Paul Newman. Golly he wouldn't want to be in my shoes. Doubt anyone would. I was seated at a table right in the middle. Not the best but not the worst either. Least I wouldn't be upfront. That'd be even worse. I just hoped I wouldn't be put with a soc guy.

"Delilah Sheldon."

I flinched as I heard the name. When I laid eyes on her I concluded she couldn't be related to Bob. Looked nothing like him. But boy was she a looker. I'd put her right up there with Cherry Valance. I didn't think nobody was as pretty as her. This girl sure was. I took advantage of her walking towards me and took in her whole form. She had to be a soc because her clothes looked so nice. She wasn't looking like one I'd ever seen. She looked more like a greaser. Some of the other soc would blush at her clothing. I was having a hard time not doing it myself.

Her checkered top was low to her belly button. Her black skirt shorter than any other soc girl's in the room. I'd seen Dally's girl Sylvia wear things like that. Never had I seen a soc do it. Her honey like hair was a pleasure to look at. Her clothes were average but still impressive on her. She wore a ton of makeup. I quickly looked so I wouldn't be caught staring. As he finished calling the names I started to sit down. She smiled at me and I nodded in response. At this point, I wasn't used to anyone showing me kindness that I didn't know. The teacher started to speak.

"Alright class, everyone turn to your partner and ask them five questions. It's important you get to know each other because you won't be changing who you're sitting beside all semester. You have five minutes and go."

"So your Delilah right?"

"Yeah, and you're in Mr. Ballad's gym class Ponyboy Curtis…?

I nodded with a smile.

Wow, what an original name!"

My parents are original," I grinned.

"Ya must be real proud," she said with a wink.

I suddenly saddened. Every day, my life was in shambles because of the train crash. That was why I was such a dreamer to make myself better for them in their memory. I need to graduate in honor so that way Darry wouldn't have to feed me and Soda. We wanted out of poverty, away from constant peer pressure, and bullying. I needed an outlet from all the shit, the drama, and fear. But that's just life having its way with a fourteen-year-old kid. I wonder if it will get better when I turn fifteen but probably not. I know my parents wouldn't want me to feel that way. She seemed to notice my change in expression.

"Sorry did I say something wrong?"

She didn't know. Not about my parents or the fact I'd killed someone. I liked that. Easier to meet people and talk that way.

"No sorry, it's just my parents died. "

"Oh, I'm real sorry about that."

"Thanks," I said nodding gratefully.

"I lost someone important to me too. Just never gets easier."

She was right. I wondered who that person was but I didn't ask. She clearly didn't want to talk about it. If she did then she would have told me.

"So Ponyboy ya got brothers or sisters?"

"Two older brothers, Darry and Sodapop."

"Another original name!"

"What about you?"

"I uh have an older brother. But I have some cousins who feel just like siblings sometimes. So ya know Two-bit?"

"Two-bit," "Yeah I know him all right. A good friend of mine."

"Well, your charmer of a friend was trying to use pickup lines on me this morning."

She said it with a grin so at least she could find some humor in it.

"Yeah, that's ole Two-bit for ya. He flirts with every woman he sees."

"Rats thought I was special."

She smiled again good-naturedly. Boy was she pretty. No wonder Two-bit flirted with her. She was about his type just classier yet still in Greaser form. I didn't want to ask but I did anyway.

"So you're a soc?"

"Well I'm from south side but sometimes I think I oughta be on north side. I am considered a soc though. I can tell you're a greaser."

"Yeah more to me than that though."

I didn't know why I felt the need to tell her that. My interactions with girls had been limited at best. Cherry didn't talk to me anymore. I didn't know why I expected anything different. With Delilah it was different. It was class so it shouldn't be a big deal to talk to her.

"I bet there is."

Delilah POV

This Ponyboy Curtis was a doll if I ever saw one. The teacher had long stopped the discussion and began talking again. I couldn't focus because I couldn't get him off my mind. The name sounded familiar to me for some reason. I couldn't place it. When class was over I grabbed my books and walked after Ponyboy. I would have talked to him more but I didn't want to seem annoying, which was strange because I usually didn't care what anyone thought about me. I could tell this Ponyboy was different.

"Hey, Delilah."

I turned to look at Ponyboy who looked at me shyly.

"Yeah?"

"See ya around."

His smile melted my heart.

"Yeah see ya." I giggled.

He turned to walk away and I headed down the hallway when I spotted Cherry looking at me with a pale face. What was her problem? Something seemed wrong so I walked up to her.

"Cherry?"

"Delilah you know who that is?"

"Yeah, that's Ponyboy Curtis. Sit beside him in class."

"Delilah you could get in major trouble if anyone saw that and knows."

"Knows what? Cherry if this is about him being a Greaser you know I basically am too."

"No Delilah you don't understand. That's not it."

"Okay, then what is it?"

She wasn't making any sense.

"Ponyboy was one of those greasers that Bob and his friends attacked that night. Johnny stabbed him."

My mouth fell open. I would never have thought that. But it made sense his name sounded familiar. Though how could I have forgotten the name? I didn't know Johnny but at least he wasn't Ponyboy who killed Bob. I understood what Cherry was saying completely. If anyone knew I was Bob's sister then something could be said about it or worse. The thing was, no one knew I was his sister. We were never seen interacting with each other. I looked too Greaser and he was most definitely a soc. Most probably assumed our same last name was a coincidence. Which had always been fine by both of us.

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"That's actually a relief."

"So you know him then?"

"Sort of."

"What's he like?"

"Sweet and smart. A real dreamer. Caught up in a bad situation he didn't ask for."

"You talked to him lately?"

"No Delilah I couldn't do that. You know why. Most people knew who he was. So I'm expected to stay away from him and I think that's best."

"You think I should then?"

"You have never listened to me or anyone else."

"Maybe I will start now."

"Sigh, I know he is a very sweet young boy. If anyone knew you were connected to Bob especially in that way you could both get into lots of trouble.

"Thanks for looking out for me Cherry."

"Not a problem."

 **Cowriter and Plot creator ChillPillBerry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Delilah POV**

"I just don't know how you're brave enough to do that," Marcia remarked.

"I'm just not surprised anymore." Cherry joked.

'Come on guys, ya know I ain't scared of no greasers.

"Well you are one so I guess that makes sense," Cherry said giggling along with Marcia.

Some greasers had been catcalling and making comments to us. I told them to go to hell. I was certain they were hoods but I really didn't care. Cherry and Marcia did. They were right I was a greaser. My connection to Bob gave me soc-status as well. I was the only greaser they would be hanging out with. We were headed to the DX for some cokes. Cherry wasn't sure about going.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea."

"Cherry it's just Sodapop. He ain't gonna hurt you." Marcia said.

"Sodapop? Sodapop Curtis? Ponyboy's brother?" I asked.

"Yes, that's him. I'm not worried about him hurting anyone. Don't think he would. I'm more concerned about someone seeing us there."

"Cherry there's nothing wrong with going to the DX. Socs do it all the time. We can't help it if he just happens to be there."

"I know it's just it happened because of that. If we hadn't of sat with them that night it wouldn't have happened. Bob wouldn't have died. Johnny and Pony wouldn't have nearly died or Dally. The rumble wouldn't have happened."

"Cher you can't blame yourself for something you had no idea about."

Cherry nodded and pulled into the DX parking lot. The events had changed Cherry. She was much more cautious than she ever had been before.

"Cherry ya want me to bring you back a coke?" I asked.

"No, it's alright I'll go in."

We got out of the car and headed in. I found myself wondering if Ponyboy was in here but I didn't see him. I shouldn't be thinking about him so much. I had already decided to take Cherry's advice and stay away from him as much as possible. All the guys actually but especially him. Of course, I couldn't avoid him in class but that was class. I would hate to place him in danger if anything happened. Secretly I wondered if Cherry's insistence of staying away was more about protecting them than herself. That was just totally like her. I headed to get my coke but looked at the one called Sodapop. He was movie star handsome of course. Strangely I barely saw him. I just saw Ponyboy.

 **Marcia POV**

Cherry excused herself to the bathroom and I felt sympathy. I knew this was hard for her after everything that happened. Perhaps I should feel a little worse for my responsibility in what happened. After all, we had both been with the greasers that night. The thing was I didn't feel too bad. Not that I didn't feel bad for what I helped cause. But unlike Cherry, I knew it wasn't my fault. I didn't make Bob, Randy and the others go after Pony and Johnny that night. We went with them which should have solved their problems. I felt no ill will toward Pony, Johnny, or Two-bit.

They were perfectly nice young boys. Granted Two-bit was a bit older than us but not much. I didn't really want to see Dallas Winston again. I'd really thought he was going to hurt Cherry and possibly me had Johnny not stepped in. So I was grateful for that. Bob and Randy hadn't even known about him. I was glad we kept it that way. Dally might have killed them both. Never the less we didn't cause the rumble to happen either. It had changed everything.

Randy had broken up with me before the rumble. I was very hurt as I thought we were doing okay. I hadn't been able to date since then. Randy had been something special and I hadn't been able to get over him just as Cherry had yet to get over Bob. I was still in thought as I rounded the corner. I rebounded off something hard and nearly fell. Two arms reached to steady me. This was so embarrassing."

"I'm sorry…"

I stopped short as Sodapop Curtis stood in front of me with his arms still on me. Boy was he movie star handsome alright. He took his arms off me to my displeasure. I wondered if he was afraid to have his hands near me due to me being a soc. Did he have the hesitancy that Cherry had?

"Don't be. I should be the one saying sorry. I bumped into you." He grinned.

"Oh it's alright I should have watched where I was going."

"What's yer name?" He asked.

I was almost hesitant to tell him. He might know my name and feel I had something to do with putting his younger brother and friend in danger.

"Marcia."

"That's a real pretty name."

He could have been joking but his face told me he was very serious.

"Thank you."

"I'm Sodapop."

I knew who he was as we had gone to school together but I acted like I didn't.

"Oh, that's an unusual name."

"Ya don't like it?"

"No, I like it. Always said I wished I had an unusual name."

"Nah Marcia suits you."

"Really?"

"Yeah ya look like a Marcia."

"Hey, Marcia…"

Delilah rounded the corner with Cherry whose face was now creased with worry.

"Sorry was I interrupting?" She said with a knowing smirk.

"No, we just accidentally ran into each other," I said giggling.

"Let me ring ya up those drinks." Soda said still grinning.

"Steve working today?" Delilah asked.

I found myself frowning now as I was sure Cherry was doing.

"Surprisingly not today. Ya know him?"

"Yeah well sorta. I met him at school the other day. Him and Two-bit, Johnny, and Pony."

I heard the door open and turned to see Cherry exiting. Must have been too much for her. At least Delilah held her coke so she would still get one.

"Sounds like ya met most of the whole gang then." Soda replied undeterred.

"Yeah, I have a class with Ponyboy. Sit beside him. He's your brother right?"

"Yeah, that's him. And just between us, he has been talking about ya an awful lot."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yep sure does. Here ya go." He said handing us our change.

"Thanks," Delilah said taking the change.

"No problem." He answered back.

"Imma check on Cherry." She whispered walking past me.

I stayed for a second feeling like I should say something.

"Marcia I hope to see ya again." He said smiling so bit it melted my heart.

"Ya will," I said grinning.

"See ya." He said as I turned away.

"See ya."

 **Cherry Pov**

"Cherry ya okay?" Delilah said putting a concerned hand on my shoulder.

I caught my breath as Marcia walked out equally concerned.

"I'm sorry when I heard Pony and Johnny I started feeling like I was panicking and had to get out of there."

"It's alright Cher it will take some time," Delilah said comfortingly.

Sometimes it was hard to believe she was only fourteen. I wish Bob had understood what an amazing younger sister he had.

"Thanks, I'm fine now sorry."

"Good now drinks your coke," Delilah said handing it to me.

Yeah, she was back to her normal self. I felt well enough to drive as we headed to my house. When we arrived at my house and headed to my bedroom I relaxed further. I was able to recover enough to talk normally.

"So Marcia what were you talking to Soda about?"

"Well, I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into him. I almost fell and he grabbed be like this."

She used Delilah as a demonstration. We both chuckled in response.

"Then he told me how much he liked my name."

"He didn't know who you were?" I asked

"Apparently not. Was afraid he might, but he didn't seem too."

"Cherry ya think you'll ever forgive Pony and Johnny?" Delilah asked startling me.

Marcia looked at us nervously.

"I'm not mad at them and never was. I know it's not their fault. I don't blame them for a thing. "

"Do they know that?"

I sighed. "Probably not. I hadn't been able to bring myself to talk to them."

"Maybe you should. Bring ya closure."

"She might be right," Marcia said.

"She might be. But I wouldn't know what to say to them now."

"Ya don't have to right now. At some point, I think ya should."

"Delilah is this about Pony?"

"What ya mean?"

"Ya like him?"

"He's a nice boy so of course."

"No, I mean really like him."

"I don't know. It's awfully early yet. He is a nice boy though and I think ya know that. Just like Johnny. I've met several of em now and they ain't bad people."

"No, they're not." I sighed again.

Delilah was right in everything she said. Pony and Johnny didn't deserve to blame themselves when it wasn't their fault. I did need to speak to them at some point. I just didn't know when this needed to take place. Only that I needed to be emotionally ready and so did they. It would likely never happen. But if Pony got with Delilah I had no doubt he would treat her well. Treat her the way Bob would want a soc guy to treat her. Delilah would never be a soc though. No way.

 **Ponyboy POV**

I found myself looking forward to class today. I couldn't wait to see Delilah again. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I didn't know what I thought might happen. Only that I found myself excited to see her, talk to her, be with her. I hadn't ever had this feeling before. I got to class early, which wasn't something I did often. Delilah arrived just a few seconds later.

"Hey Pony." She said smiling at me as she took her seat.

"Hey, how are ya."

"Better now. I didn't have anyone worth talking to earlier. Now though I got you to talk to."

I found my face heating up and my heart beating faster. She was happy to talk to me. I hadn't expected it though it made me happy none the less.

"Same here," I replied back stupidly.

"I met your brother at the DX yesterday."

I already knew he worked so it would have to be Soda.

"Ya like him?"

"Yeah, he was cool. Almost as cool as you."

"Soda's great for sure.

"He told me ya talked about me a lot."

I paled. That Soda of course he did.

"Did he say that?"

"Yep is it true? If so I was feeling real happy bout it."

"Ya were?"

"I was. Never had that happen before."

"Ya should have. It's all true. You're a great gal."

I was surprised by my own honestly. What had gotten into me?

"Thank ya. Not everyone thinks so, so I'm awful glad you do."

"They're just stupid if they don't."

"Shh." The teacher warned as class begun.

We both chuckled quietly. I really liked her. She was so smart, funny, and cool. A real free spirit. The kind of person I wanted to be. I thought about putting my elbow closer to hers but I didn't. That would be rude and she was still a lady. No matter what she acted like. I wanted to treat her with as much respect as possible. She deserved that and I truly believed it. I felt oddly privileged to be sitting beside her. I had never seen someone so beautiful in my entire life. I snuck a peek at her before feeling embarrassed and looking away. Golly, she was beautiful beyond belief.

 **Delilah POV**

He was so handsome. I truly felt there was nothing wrong with us being friends. I couldn't let what Bob and his friends had done define me. He had been too blinded by anger and yes booze, to know what he was doing. He had no idea who Pony really was. No way would he even understand him. Pony seemed like those once in a lifetime people you meet one day. Who would have thought I would meet him at school? And that it would be him of all people? Certainly not me.

I couldn't bring myself to stay away from him. I knew to protect him I needed to do it outside of school. But in this classroom I couldn't and wouldn't do so. Nothing had brought be true joy in a long time since my brother died. But this boy right here did. All he had to do was open his mouth and talk. He was special more than any other boy I'd ever met. The trouble was he didn't seem to realize how special he was. You couldn't help but admire that about someone. I realized in class it was okay.

I could talk to him, spend time with him, get to know him. It was perfectly fine and acceptable here. I wasn't used to doing what others wanted me too. Not my parents, my brother, or my friends. I wasn't going to start now. Whether she realized it or not Marcia had enjoyed talking to Sodapop. Just as much as I enjoyed talking to Pony. Cherry needed to talk to both Pony and Johnny. I didn't think she'd ever be able to fully move on till she did. It had changed her yes but it wasn't the only different I'd noticed in her. She barely said Bob's name without tearing up.

She may not have been in love with him but she sure did love him. I was grateful she'd cared about him so much. Now I wanted her to be able to move on with her life. She couldn't hold her emotions inside forever. She had to take steps toward moving forward no matter how much it hurt. She risked never getting to recover if she didn't. I sure wasn't going to risk her feeling this way. I knew I could help her somehow. I just didn't know how yet. I really thought about mentioning it to Pony.

I just couldn't do that. He might connect the dots to who I was. He had every right to hate me. I shared blood with the boy who'd almost ruined their lives. Heck, I was his sister. The whole gang had every right to hate me. It wouldn't matter that I was a greaser or that I was different from him.

"Hey, Delilah?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya told me how ya met Two-bit and Soda. How'd ya meet Steve and Jonny?"

"Funny story really. I was heading to the principal's office the other day. I accidentally ran into Johnny by mistake. Said I was sorry but Steve starting telling me to watch where I was going. See that made em real mad. Johnny told Steve to knock it off and that it was okay. By this time though I was already mad at Steve. Told him to go to hell and I could go wherever I wanted without watching. After a second he started laughing. Then Johnny laughed then I couldn't help but laugh.

So I decided they dig okay."

Pony laughed too.

"That sounds just like Johnny an old Steve."

"He okay?"

"Steve?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, he is. Just has a bit of a temper. He's Soda's best friend though. Soda wouldn't be friends with him if he wasn't a good guy."

"He have a temper like Dallas?"

"Dally sort of has a temper if someone says something to him. He once belted a guy for telling him he was in line first at a gas station. Mostly though Dally just gets a kick out of messing with people."

"He sure sounds interesting."

"He is."


	3. Chapter 3

**Delilah POV**

I sighed as I heard my parents arguing over cleaning out Bob's room. Why didn't they just clean it out? Bob was gone and nothing was going to change that. I stood up and slipped out of the house. They would never notice I was gone anyway. I carried a switchblade just in case. I may have lived on Soc side but I was a Greaser girl. Most guys wouldn't hurt a woman but it did happen. So I couldn't be too careful. Even if my mom would freak at the sight of me in possession of one.

It was surprisingly peaceful as I decided to head to the park. The walk gave me some much needed time to think. I looked around the empty park before sitting on the swing. What was I doing? I didn't need to be around Ponyboy or his friends. They didn't need to know who I was. If I did then they would surely hate me. My brother was basically enemy number one.

"Delilah."

I looked up in surprise to see Ponyboy and Johnny coming my way. A smile came to my face instantly, though it didn't need too. I was happy to see them and especially Ponyboy.

"Hey Pony, Johnny."

"Hey."

"What are ya doing out here this late?" Johnny asked.

"Parents were arguing and I got tired of hearing it so I decided to step out."

"We're usually back home by now. My brother is working late so we came out for a walk. Don't usually come out this far but we came here and I wanted to make sure ya was okay."

"Did you recognize me?"

"Not at first. Just saw a girl so we decided to come see if ya was okay then we figured out it was you."

"Well, I'm glad to see ya. Didn't know anyone else would be out this late."

"Ya sure are brave," Johnny commented.

"What do ya mean?"

"Being a girl out as late as you are. Could be dangerous especially with the Socs being out."

I frowned as I couldn't explain I was mostly safe being Bob's kid sister, whether the Socs liked me or not.

"I can take care of myself though. I got a blade."

"Really?" Pony asked in surprise.

"Yeah? That a surprise?"

"A girl carrying a blade sort of is. Not many of them do."

"Like ya said it's dangerous out here at night. Well and the day sometimes. I have to protect myself."

"Shoot Darry would kill us if he knew he was out here."

"Yeah, my older brother tried to look out for me."

"Tried? Sorry, it ain't my business."

"No, its fine. He passed away a few months ago."

"I'm sorry," Pony said frowning.

"I'm sorry too," Johnny said.

"It's alright, it happened and there's no stopping it. I've dealt with it."

"Don't mean it gets easier though," Pony said sadly.

"Yeah, your right."

Pony and Johnny took the swings beside of me. I was well aware this was where it happened. I noticed they seemed a little uncomfortable being here. This was where my brother died. He made the fatal mistake that night. If someone saw me here with them, if someone saw them here along, it could be dangerous. I needed to think quickly.

"Could we maybe leave? I'm getting a little spooked here."

"Thought ya could take care of yourself?" Johnny said chuckling.

"Well if I can't I trust both of you tuff looking boys to protect me. But I wouldn't want ya to get hurt because of me."

That was truer than they realized. I would never forgive myself if I hurt them too. Not after my brother and his friends did the same thing.

"Well how about we go to the house then Pony? We can get Soda to take her home," Johnny suggested.

"Yeah how about it Delilah?"

No, I couldn't let him take me home. They couldn't see where I lived.

"No that's okay I should be getting home."

"Oh alright," Pony said sounding disappointed.

"Well, I would love to come over sometime though. If the offer still stands."

"Yeah sure," Pony said smiling.

Wow, what a smile.

"Alright then yall best get yourselves home now too."

"Ya sure, ya don't want us to at least walk ya? We don't mind," Pony said as Johnny nodded.

I was touched they had offered.

"No, it's alright thank you."

They smiled and waved goodbye as I headed off in the other direction. I wasn't really concerned about myself. Bob and my parents would have called me stupid. I was far more worried about them. I wanted them to get home safely. I walked home without incident and when I got inside the arguing had stopped and it seemed they had gone to bed. Typical they hadn't even noticed. I couldn't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Probably a good thing considering I didn't feel like an argument tonight.

 **Cherry POV**

I hadn't been to the movies since that night. So when Delilah suggested going I almost said no. Then I remembered Marcia hadn't been either and she had agreed tonight. I was still mulling it over while having breakfast the next morning.

"Cherry dear, are you alright?"

I looked up at my mother's worried expression. She'd been worried ever since Bob's death. If I were a mother maybe I'd worry too.

"I'm fine really," I said giving her a smile.

"Your father and I think you should go out and do things more with Marcia or even Delilah."

"I was with them at the DX recently. I'm at school with them all the time."

"But we mean go out with them more. Like out to have fun. You don't do that much anymore. You quit cheerleading. You love cheerleading."

"Mom I just wasn't feeling up to it."

"Yes darling I understand and that's fine. But you should hang out with your friends. Marcia and Delilah are going through a lot as well. Truthfully that Delilah needs some guidance. She's not like Bob. Her parents must really be stressed with her."

Her not being like Bob was a good thing.

"Actually mom they invited me to the movies tonight."

"Are you going?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes."

"Oh, wonderful! This is a huge step for you Cherry."

A huge step right. She always thought I needed to be taking steps to heal from this. She was right of course that just didn't mean I was keen on taking that step today. But oh well, you sometimes did things you didn't want too. I said goodbye to my parents and headed to school. I caught sight of Johnny Cade and quickly looked away. I couldn't tell if any of his friends were with him or not. Probably were and most likely Pony was one of them. One day but today was not that day.

I got out of the car and headed to my locker. Marcia was already at her own nearby.

"Hey Cherry."

"Hey," She said as Marcia walked over.

"You seen Delilah yet?"

"No why?"

"Just curious."

"When are you ever just curious about where Delilah is?"

"Well, I'm usually not. But I was driving by late last night and saw her at the park."

"Did you offer her a ride?"

"I was going to but then I saw something interesting."

"What?"

"She was speaking with Ponyboy and Johnny."

"Wait at the park? Where it-"

"Yes, I saw them all there."

"I can't imagine how she did that. I couldn't have done it knowing that was where it all happened. I'm surprised Pony and Johnny could."

"Yeah, it's dangerous for all of them too. Still thought of offering the ride but then I wasn't sure how to approach her about it. I'm sure she didn't want anyone to know. I took another way and went by her house and saw she got in okay."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Think we should talk to her?"

"Maybe but I don't know what to say. You know how she is. She isn't used to taking advice or being told what to do. She's always been reckless like that. Used to drive Bob crazy, her parents too."

"Yeah, I could understand that."

As if on cue Delilah casually walked by yawning. She didn't like mornings and never had.

"Hey guys," She said walking up to them.

"Delilah hey."

"Delilah I saw you with Ponyboy and Johnny last night."

I frowned. I had planned on bringing it up with her much later. Leave it to Marcia to bring it up right at the beginning of the day. Being before the school day made it worse.

"Who?" She asked as if she had no idea.

Only I think we all knew she knew exactly who they were.

"Pony and Johnny," Marcia repeated.

"You must be mistaken. I was in my house all night," Delilah said innocently then smirked.

"Come on Delilah," Marcia said rolling her eyes.

"Fine fine I was. But only because I happened to meet them at the park. I went there to clear my head and they just happened to be there."

"I can't believe any of you were there."

"You keep talking about closure. If being there can do that for me then I'm going too. I always thought it was a great place to clear my head. Ya should try it when you're ready."

"Delilah I know it goes against every fiber of your being but I wish you would listen to what someone tells you once in a while. It could have been dangerous," I warned.

"Look I know I know. Maybe one day I will. Your right though it's just not in my being to do it."

Marcia and I shared a look as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I know yer gonna say something about me talking to em."

"I wish it was different Delilah believe me I do. It's just not, unfortunately."

I told her honestly hoping she could understand. She sighed and walked away. I watched her leave then turned to look at Marcia who was still staring in her direction. She turned to me.

"She'll be fine. She's stubborn but also a smart girl."

We headed to class and the day seemed to go by fast to my relief. I was afraid Delilah might be angry but she wasn't. She was back to her normal self-have way through the day. Golly, I hoped the rest of the day went by smoothly.

Johnny POV

"I really want to Pony."

"I don't know Johnny. Cherry don't seem to be too keen to talk to us."

"Delilah is, maybe she could get Cherry to talk to us. Least get us to explain."

"We don't really gotta explain Johnnycake. Cherry knows it ain't our fault. She said as much."

"Not to me, she hasn't. I still would like to talk if she ever wants to. You've seen her face. I think she seems like she wants to talk to you at least. Heck, I wish she would act like she wanted to talk to me."

"Well, that still don't mean she talks to me. Her or Marcia. Ya know it's kind of weird about Delilah"

"What is?"

"Why would they be hanging out with a Greaser girl? Ya know how Socs don't hang out with Greasers."

"Well yeah, but she is a girl. So maybe it's different."

"Maybe but how many of them do ya see hanging out with each other?"

"Not many but we know Cherry is different."

"Well, I sure thought she was. Nah I know she is. Delilah is too."

"Ya like her don't ya?"

"Come on Johnny."

"Ya do don't cha?"

"A little bit."

"Pony I think ya like her a lot."

"Yeah, maybe I do."

"About time ya started noticing em," he said grinning.

"What about you?"

"Already have sort of."

"Least I ain't the only one."

"No, you sure ain't."

"Who ya noticed? Anyone in particular?"

"Not really. A few girls. Just notice the beauty and all. That Cherry is a real looker like ya said. So is Delilah."

"Yeah she is, they are."

"Pony how bout we go to the movies tonight? We ain't really been since that night."

"Yeah we might as well, already was at the park so it shouldn't be too bad."

So it was settled and we were going to the nightly double. I was shocked Johnny had been the one to suggest it. He felt guilty and just wanted to forget everything. Tonight would have to be a positive step for him, for both of us. Wow, I sounded like a therapist. Darry had offered to find us both therapists if we needed them. We had both declined it. Though sometimes I wondered if it wasn't a good idea.

If we did meet one I felt sure he or she would tell us the same thing. We seemed to be making tremendous strides. Yeah, I may talk like a Greaser but I'm book smart. I know these big words. Soda came walking in the kitchen messing up Johnny's hair before getting something to drink from the kitchen.

"What are ya guys doing tonight?" Soda asked.

"Thinking about the movies, Johnny answered.

"Sounds fun, mind if I tag along?"

"Of course not, but where's Steve? Ya usually do something with him?"

"Yeah, Evie wanted them to have a date night tonight."

"I get it, so it was hanging out with us or nothing."

"Nah it ain't like that Pony. I love hanging out with you guys. Ya know how Steve is."

"He's gotten better though," And that was surprisingly the truth.

"Well, what are we seeing?"

 **Marcia POV**

Cherry played Elvis on the radio at Delilah's request. Interesting as Bob and Randy had always preferred the Beatles. Delilah rolled down the window and lit a cigarette.

"Delilah!"

"Just one Cherry I promise!"

I shook my head and smiled. Cherry usually didn't care if people smiled. If it was Delilah she freaked out. Perhaps her being a bit younger helped with that. Cherry was also just very protective of Delilah. We arrived at the movies and Cherry let out a breath just as I did. I didn't know about her but this was a breath I didn't know I was holding. We hadn't been here since that night. I watched Cherry for a moment wondering if she would actually get out. I didn't know if I would.

I thought I had dealt with all this pretty well. Apparently not as well as I thought. Delilah usually acted as if nothing bothered her. But even she seemed to be hesitating.

"Well let's go," She said after a moment and got out of the car.

We both smiled at her. Well, that didn't last long. We got out of the car and headed to buy our tickets. After making a bathroom stop we went to find our seats.

"Look who's here," Cherry said.

I looked in her direction to see Ponyboy, Johnny, and Sodapop sitting in some of the seats. Soda was throwing popcorn at Pony and I couldn't help but laugh. I hadn't seen him since that day in the gas station. I looked at Delilah who had a smile on her face. She quickly wiped it away when Cherry looked at her.

"We can sit somewhere over here," I offered.

"No that's alright. We need to do this. Besides she obviously wants to set near them,"

Cherry motioned to Delilah who smiled sheepishly. We headed toward them and Delilah took the seat beside Pony. I sat beside her ad Cherry beside me. Well, the night just got a whole lot more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cherry POV**

Right now I was nowhere near Johnny which was a good thing. But I wanted to talk to him, needed to talk to him and Pony both. I didn't know when would be an appropriate time to bring it up. Ruining everyone's time at the movies wasn't the right time. I still needed to get this off my chest. I took a deep breath.

"Pony, Johnny come with me to get some popcorn?"

You would think I just said I saw the president. Everyone was looking at the in shock.

"Ugh, sure Johnnycake?" Pony said looking at him.

"Yeah sure."

I smiled thankfully as I stood up and they followed me. I could feel the other's eyes on us. It didn't matter what I told Delilah from this point. I needed to tell them and do it now.

"Johnny Pony, it's very hard for me. I know it wasn't your fault what happened to Bob. It's going to take me a while to get over losing him. That's why I've been kind of avoidant of you guys lately. That being said I'm going to try harder. And I don't want the rest of your lives ruined over something that wasn't your fault."

I had said all I wanted to say. Went over exactly what I said in my head thousands of times. Suddenly it didn't seem like enough. At the same time, it didn't seem like I could think of anything more to say.

"Thank ya Cherry," Pony said smiling.

"Yeah thank ya. I really needed to hear that from you."

I looked at Johnny in surprise. I didn't expect him to actually respond but boy was I glad he did. I assumed he would be too guilty to say anything back. I realized it might have been even more important for him to hear that then Pony.

"Just to let ya know Cherry we don't blame you either. We know it wasn't your fault being his girlfriend and all. We are sorry."

I smiled at Pony but felt the urge to look at Johnny and see if he felt the same way.

"Yeah Pony is right we don't blame ya."

I felt hope maybe they wouldn't blame Delilah for being his sister. I felt better as we went to get the popcorn. I almost wanted to tell them who she was myself. I realized that wasn't my business to tell. She'd have to tell them when she was ready. We headed back to our seats and everyone seemed to sense how relaxed we were. Delilah and Pony and Soda kept making jokes causing us all to laugh.

Listening to Pony and Delilah I realized they were just so funny together. After the movie, we all walked out together.

"Oh, crap." Pony said.

My heart plummeted when a car full of Socs began pulling up. It was like that night all over again and I looked at Johnny. His eyes were wide as well. I hoped they would pass by us but they stopped and about for Socs got out. I realized I didn't know them. Thankfully that meant they couldn't know Delilah. But they were looking for trouble that much was certain.

"What are you good looking girls doing with these bums?"

"Who you calling bums pal?" Soda said reminding me of when Twobit said it.

I was nervously hoping a fight didn't break out. I had no leverage with the guys. Oh no, what would happen?

 **Soda POV**

I watched them carefully. This was a dangerous situation though I didn't recognize any of these guys from the rumble. I trusted in Pony and Johnny though I wished I had Steve or Dally with me. They had both been a bit put off on fighting since Bob's death. Then there were the girls being here. These guys apparently didn't know them or they would have said something. We didn't need the fight to happen this close to the girls.

"Grease I ain't even talking to you. How about you girls get away from that trash and come hang out with us?"

"The only trash I see right now is you," Delilah said venomously.

I admired her spunk but right now she might just make things worse for herself if this went badly.

"Wow, you're a little mouthy honey."

"She looks like one of them Greaser girls to me," another guy said squinting at her.

I briefly looked at both Johnny and Pony signaling them to get ready if something happened. I knew they both had blades as since everything happened they always carried at least two of them. Though Pony wouldn't use his and I knew Johnny wouldn't.

"What about these two lovely ladies? I know their all Soc. Look at the cute redhead. How about it babe lets ditch these losers."

"I'm very happy where I am," Cherry said in annoyance.

I could also tell she was a little tense. Must be hard for her and Marcia both.

"What about you cutie? You interested?" He asked looking at Marcia.

For some reason that set me on fire. My fist clenched in anger. I couldn't lose my cool here no matter what.

"No thank you," She said tensely.

"Dang you must have these girls scared to death,"

"The only ones who are scaring them right now is you," Pony said surprising me.

I had actually been planning to say something similar. Pony wasn't known for his snappy comebacks. I noticed his hands were clenched and he seemed to have moved closer to Delilah. I would tease him about that later but we had bigger things to worry about.

"Say that again," The guy said threateningly stepping forward.

I stepped in front of him and eyed the guy up and down.

"What you a tough guy?" He taunted.

"You would probably have a better chance sending in one of those girls in to fight for you. So how about it?"

"Okay," Delilah said as she began to step forward.

She was very serious. I put my arm in front of her about the time Pony put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's stop wasting our time man I want to see the movie," A guy complained.

The guy looked me in the eyes as we stared each other down.

"Whatever," he said walking past me.

Once they were a few feet away we all relaxed. That could have gone a lot worse.

"You alright Johnnycakes?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Delilah, what were you thinking?" I asked turning to her.

"What? They said they wanted a fight? I wasn't gonna let em bully me cause I'm a woman."

I shook my head in both amusement and exasperation.

"That's Delilah for you," Cherry said shaking her head in her on amusement.

"Johnny are you sure you're okay?" Cherry asked.

Now that was interesting.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I guess she hadn't forgotten what happened either. At least things seemed to be better between them now.

"Well, I'm glad that didn't end badly."

"Me too," Cherry agreed.

I felt the need to talk to Marcia and ask how she was even though she seemed fine.

"Hey, Marcia are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I smiled at her.

"Better that you were here."

"Say would you let me buy you a coke sometime?"

I didn't know why I asked. I figured she would probably say no."

"Yeah, I would love too."

"Say Pony since your brother is getting Marcia a coke how about you buy me a coke? As friends?'

"Yeah sure," Pony said after a second.

"I was kidding it's alright."

"No, I want too."

"With what money little man?" I said jokingly.

"I have some allowance. I will get a job soon."

"I could buy you a coke," I heard Johnny say quietly.

Wow, that was a big surprise. I figured he was just trying to be nice. Either way that was amazing.

"Oh, Johnny are you sure?"

"Sure I'm sure. If not I wouldn't have asked."

"Alright, can you girls meet us at Harry's then?"

"Sure."

I figured that would be best as I didn't know if it was a good idea to take the girls to the Dingo. When we got in the car I was all smiles.

"Wow who knew we'd get to take those girls for some cokes huh? I never realized Marcia was so cute before. I really like her I think. Weird since I barely know her but I want to know her a lot more."

"I think Delilah is real pretty," Pony said making me smile.

"Figured you did kid."

"I think Cherry is pretty," Johnny said quietly.

"And you asked that pretty girl out for a coke. Knew you liked her," I joked.

"I don't know about that yet. She's nice though," He mumbled.

"Exactly you should go for it."

"Bobs girlfriend? I don't think that's smart."

"You can take her for a coke though. Nothing wrong with that."

"If she even likes coke."

Pony and I burst into laughter. Johnny sure was something.

 **Delilah POV**

"I can't believe I agreed to this," Cherry said from the driver's seat.

"Cherry you know they're all good guys."

"Yes Delilah I know and I agree with all that. But you saw what happened earlier tonight. What if we'd known them?"

"But we didn't."

"We know plenty of them in this town. I am being a horrible example by doing this."

"You know I don't follow anyone's example."

"She's right Cher," Marcia agreed.

"Yes but were placing them in danger. What will Bob's friends say if they know I'm dating Soda?"

"I'm his sister and I say Bob's gone and you have to move on. I will always hate it but it's the truth. I wish I could date Pony. But he doesn't know who I really am."

"Being Bob's sister isn't who you really are. If he knows Delilah then he knows the real you. I apologized to him and Johnny tonight. I told them I didn't blame them and they didn't blame me. Even though I'm his girlfriend. Maybe he would feel the same about you."

I was surprised by her change in tone all of a sudden.

"He did?"

"Yes."

I smiled feeling a sense of relief. Though this didn't mean I would be telling him anytime soon. I wanted to get to know him better before that. I thanked God I didn't look like Bob that much. People might start guessing that we were related.

"Look I don't know what to do. When Bob good mad he used to say I acted like I knew everything. I don't know if that's true or not. I don't know everything. I don't know if getting cokes with the guys is wrong."

"All I know is I like Soda. Every girl likes Soda because of his movie star good looks. He does look like a movie star for sure. But I realize now what Pony told us about him. His smile is so infectious. He makes me want to smile and laugh. I haven't done that in so long. No one has made me laugh and smile like that since Randy. I've missed that."

I didn't expect that from Marcia and I didn't think Cherry did either.

"You know what's strange?" Cherry said after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"I have such an affection for Johnny. It's weird because I haven't even been comfortable with the mention of his name. Obviously, that's not fair to him and it wasn't because of anything he did. There is this affection for him. He's been through so much. Knowing his scars are from Bob. I can't understand why Bob would hurt someone like him. I know he was drunk that night. I still can't wrap my head around it."

I had known Bob was responsible for the scars on Johnny. Now knowing him I was even more disgusted with his actions. Something else had happened tonight in this car. We'd all admitted we felt something for these boys. All boys we shouldn't. Not because of anything any of us had done. More because of what our society expected of us. What we weren't expected to do. That was not to even associate with each other.

We arrived at the dinner and followed the guys inside. Soda smiled holding the door for all of us. I especially noticed the big smile he gave Marcia. I smiled as I stood beside Pony.

"So Pony the movie was so much fun. I think we should do it again."

"Yeah it was and we should."

"Pony I have to tell you something."

I couldn't hide it. He needed to know and it was better now than later.

"Okay."

I'm Bob's sister. Come on just say it.

"I-"

"Pony, Delilah what do you want to drink."

"I can buy ours. Delilah coke?"

"Um yeah."

I watched as he reached into his pocket and argued with Soda over paying. Once he prevailed he returned.

"Okay sorry, what?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

We got our drinks and sat on the stools. I smiled as Pony sat beside me.

"So Delilah I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Ya like to read?"

"Yeah, actually I do. It's something I don't let too many people know about me. Might think I'm a nerd," I giggled.

"Yeah, the gang picks on me cause I read and take my studies seriously."

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's very smart actually."

"Yeah, I think so too. So ya have a favorite book?"

"Yeah Gone with the Wind."

"What? No way that's my favorite."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Johnny and I both love that book."

"I don't blame ya it's a masterpiece. I could use some recommendation on books if you're willing."

"Sure I don't mind. I'm just glad someone values books as much as I do."

"I know what you mean. I thought I was the only one."

 **Johnny POV**

I couldn't keep my eyes off Cherry. She was so beautiful and I had never noticed that before. Something about her saying she didn't blame me helped me to see the kind of person she really was. I understand now why Pony had such an interest in her. These days he seemed like he had more interest in Delilah. I hadn't ever seen him this interested in some girl before. I could tell she was real special.

"Johnny thank you for the coke," Cherry said suddenly.

I hadn't even realized she was sitting beside me.

"It's not a problem. I hope it's good."

"It is," She said chuckling.

I liked her laugh. It was so carefree.

"So I noticed we had a study period together."

"Yeah."

No, actually I hadn't noticed she was there before. Right now I couldn't picture anyone from it. I only knew there were people in there. Good thing she wasn't testing me.

"I noticed you sit alone. Usually, I do too so I can focus better. If you wanted maybe we could sit together? Only if you want too."

"Uh, sure I would like that."

Something about her expression made me think she regretted asking. But then she masked it and smiled at me again.

"Great."

"Cherry you sure?"

"Of course." She said looking me in the eyes.

"Ya kind of seemed like you didn't really want to ask."

"No, I did I really did."

"It's about what happened? Or being afraid someone will see it."

"Umm kind of both," she hesitated.

"It's okay I get it."

"Well I know we have to be careful but the offer is still open."

"Thank you."

"You are a great guy Johnny. I always knew that and I realize it even more today."

I smiled at her and she gave me another breathtaking smile. Golly, how could someone be this beautiful?

 **Thank you Chillpillberry and Iconic Star Child for your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Delilah POV**

I sat on Marcia's Bed with Cherry while she looked through her outfits.

"I hope Soda is gonna ask me on a date soon. Ugh, I don't know why I hope that happens. It's still not really safe to be seen out together."

"I wouldn't care what no one thought if I was going to go out with Pony," I said honestly.

"Yeah, but it isn't only about someone not liking it. It could put them in danger. Johnny has been through enough. I'd hate for something to happen to him."

"But we can't just not be together because someone doesn't like it. When I'm with Pony I feel like I can be anyone."

"But have you told him who you are?" Marcia asked.

"No, not yet. I will."

"You need to Delilah. If you're going to have any kind of relationship with him you can't hide things from each other. That's a big thing for someone to not know."

I sighed and knew she was right. It wasn't that easy.

"Soda and Johnny didn't blame us. Pony shouldn't blame you."

"I should tell him. Just not ready yet."

"He's a sweet boy just like Johnny."

"Johnny is cute Cher don't you think?" Marcia asked slyly.

"Yeah, I guess he is."

"You should ask him on a real date if he won't ask you. Face it he's awful shy."

"I don't know if he's ready for that yet. Would you ask Soda?"

"Shoot no! He'd have to ask me. I don't know if he would anyway. That boy is so handsome. He must have tons of girls all over him."

"But he bought you the coke, Marcia. No one else."

"Yeah Cherry but I've heard he buys lots of girls cokes."

"Who said that?"

"Some of the other girls at school."

"None of them are you though," I said grinning.

"Thanks for that. I just hope Soda feels the same way."

"I'm sure he does. He'd be crazy if he didn't," Cherry said.

"So what's really stopping us from seeing them again? If were careful then no one will see us," I suggested.

"I would agree to that if Johnny did," Cherry confessed.

"Then I would if Soda did."

So we decided to hold each other to that. The next day in class I was happy to see Pony. I had never been that excited about school before. Ever since meeting Pony I looked forward to the class we had together. In all honestly, I dreamed of walking through the halls hand in hand with him. A silly dream for sure. It was something I couldn't help. It gave me a warm funny feeling in my stomach.

It was almost seductive. A fairy tale so to speak. It was a world without prejudice. A school environment without it. Pony would obviously be a Greaser. I would be a Greaser who was also a Soc. In this fantasy, Pony knew who I was and didn't care. He realized it wasn't my fault and didn't blame me. We were together in this and perfectly happy. I hoped it could be the truth one day.

 **Pony POV**

My day got a lot better when Delilah came into class. She smiled wide when she set down beside me. I tried to pretend that reason was me. That she was as happy to see me as I was to see her. I loved seeing her. It was little wonder this was my favorite class. Delilah was such a mystery to me. As much as we were together there was a lot she didn't seem to tell me about herself. I had no idea of knowing what that was.

I hoped she would tell me these things one day. I wouldn't push her and would give her space. The thing with her was she was so open. I felt I could tell her anything and not be judged because of it.

"So ya should come to my house to hang out sometime. You and the girls. I think Soda and Johnny would like that."

Plus I would be very happy with that.

"That sounds like fun. I bet we would all like that. Could be me but I think Soda is a little sweet on Marcia."

"Yeah, I think so too. I'm wondering that about Johnny with Cherry."

"She's a sweetheart. She would be good for Johnny."

"I think he'd be good for her. Since everything happened."

"What do ya think Pony?"

"Bout what?"

"Bout her and Johnny. Do ya really think they could be together?"

"If they want it then sure."

"But she's Bob's girlfriend."

But she had nothing to do with that. I know it. Johnny would be good to her if something were to happen between them. Cherry is a good person I think."

"What about Soda with Marcia?"

"Wasn't her fault either what happened. I wouldn't want her to hurt Soda. I think she's a good person who wouldn't do it on purpose. I know Soda wouldn't to her."

"So ya guys really don't care about that?"

"Nah. I mean if anything they should be mad at us. We were the ones there that night and Johnny stabbed him. Even though it was an accident."

"Do you believe in forgiveness Pony?"

"What do ya mean? Like religion or how I feel?"

"Hmm, both."

"I don't go to church. We tried it before were just not the church going type. There's gotta be a God though. How would we all get here otherwise? My parents died and I'm sure if there's a heaven, and I believed there is, that my parents are there. They gotta be. Good people don't just die. No way. There must be a heaven and if so then someone must be running it. Must be God.

Now it seems I'm going a bit off topic but it all goes together. There are good and bad people in the world. The good and bad make mistakes. Humans have the ability to forgive each other. That has to come from somewhere. God must forgive us. And I use that ability because I forgive. I forgive Bob and all the Socs who jumped us that night. If I don't forgive I'd just be dirty. That's no way to be."

I looked at her for a moment.

"What do ya think?"

"About forgiveness?"

"Yeah."

"I agree, couldn't be mad about something for the rest of my life. Might keep me from enjoying life."

She smiled a little and I wondered what she was smiling about. Oh well, it was beautiful when she did.

 **Johnny Pov.**

I was sitting in my study period when Cherry sat near me. It wasn't close enough for us to actually be considered as sitting together. I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye and I smiled back. I knew she was trying to be careful just in case. I appreciated it that she cared about me. I had never had a girl care about me so much before. I'd thought Cherry was different that night. Now I knew for sure she was.

Since no one was here I took the opportunity to scoot a seat closer to her. It wasn't much but it was a way to show her how much I cared and appreciated her. She smiled again at my action. Then turned to her studies. I supposed I would do the same. For one Cherry was doing it. For another, I wanted to graduate school like Ponyboy. Ever since the ordeal, I wanted to make the most out of my life. I could hear Cherry writing in her notebook. I had a desire to look at her again but I held back.

I didn't want to come off as a creep to her. Not after how well we were already getting alone. I saw out of the corner of my eye she was doing homework. I took the opportunity to take out my own homework. The algebra looked really hard and I didn't even want to attempt it. Then I heard Cherry writing again. I was inspired to at least try. I picked up my own pencil and started working. It wasn't easy but if Pony and Cherry could do it then so could I. She probably wasn't watching. But on the off chance, she was then I wanted to show her how hard I could work.

 **Cherry Pov**

I couldn't help but smile when I watched him out of the corner of my eye. I saw him take out his homework and began working. Something about watching him do math homework was adorable. I couldn't believe I found someone doing math homework so endearing. With Johnny it certainly was. I was doing my own work and I had this fantasy he was working because he saw me working.

I would love to be an example for him. Or inspire him to try harder. I didn't know why that was so important to me but it was. I would try to help him in any way I could. I didn't know what it was about Johnny Cade. His brown eyes and tan skin were beautiful. He was much different from Bob. It was becoming clear to me that I liked Johnny Cade. Really really liked him.

I tried to deny it at first but there was no denying it at this point. I Cherry Valance had a thing for Johnny Cade. I could almost hear Bob's disgust and surprise. I couldn't help it though. I didn't choose this it just happened. Nothing I could do about it. Johnny was just too sweet looking to scare anyone. Of course, I didn't blame him for what happened with Bob. He was my age and a Greaser so he could take care of myself.

That didn't stop me from having this huge desire to protect him. From what I wasn't sure. Perhaps it was from the guilt he must still feel. Or the Socs who could retaliate either because of what he'd done or him being found with me. Maybe it was the life of a Greaser he lived. Or maybe it was because of his soft and scared eyes. They were kind too. That I knew for sure.

Then there was the simple action of him moving closer to me. It made my heart flutter. It was such a sweet gesture. Furthermore, he was putting his trust in me while also showing he valued this. Whatever this was. I didn't know if I could call it "us". Was there an "us"? What did "us" even mean anyway? What did it mean to Johnny? Could there ever be an us? Did he want that?

 **Soda Pov**

I couldn't stop thinking about her. It seemed very similar to when I first met Sandy.

"Dude ya thinking about that Marcia girl again?" Steve asked.

"Yep," I admitted as there was no point in lying to Steve.

I found myself comparing both Marcia and Sandy. They were both beautiful. One was a Greaser and one was a Soc. They both seemed sweet and trustworthy. I couldn't bring myself to trust again that easy. She could end up being like Sandy. I didn't know if I could face that again. I didn't know what a Soc girl could want with me anyway. This was so confusing.

"Does that girl got ya wrapped around her finger."

"Course not. "

It was early yet but it seemed like she already did. Scary as I barely knew her.

"I don know Soda."

"Come on Steve that ain't gonna happen that easy anymore."

I almost wanted to go back to school to see how she was there. I honestly didn't remember her from when I went there. She must have been there but I saw a lot of girls. Then once I was with Sandy I didn't really think about other girls. It was so different thinking about them again.

"I just hope it don't. I trust ya man but women can be sly little creatures."

"Creatures huh? Yes, they can be. Though I wouldn't call em that."

"Shoot Soda I didn't mean nothin' by it."

"I know," I said chuckling.

"Anyway, I just don't wanna see ya get depressed again. That broad did a crappy thing. It ain't worth you dealing with again. Not seeing this girl will. She's a Soc though-"

"Yeah I know I've thought about that. I've been really thinking bout all that. I don't wanna compare the two of em but I have been. I don't want to think she's the same as Sandy. I ain't gonna judge her over being a Soc or her ex-boyfriend being Randy. I do gotta consider that thought. I like her and wanna at least give her a chance ya know."

"I get it. Just know I don't hit girls. So she does anything wrong I won't be able to do anything."

"Thanks, man but I'm pretty relieved ya don't."

We shared a laugh as we got back to work. I wondered what Marcia was doing. She was likely at school right now. I didn't know what classes she was taking. What was her dream when she graduated? Shoot probably have a normal Soc life. Something I couldn't give her. She may have a rich family but that don't mean they would approve of her dating me. She had choices. There were probably tons of Soc guys chasing after her. She wouldn't pick me. Not when she had better options.

I was fooling myself to think anything different. She was either being nice or thought I was some movie star like the other girls seemed too. Even so, none of them were serious about dating me. The Soc girls would never date a Greaser. It just wasn't socially acceptable. The Greaser girls still wanted to see other guys. Just like Sandy did. It didn't matter what I looked like.

I had considered Marcia might be wanting to talk to me as a way to brag to her friends. After what had happened between Soc and Greasers that didn't seem like a real possibility. All I knew is a Soc girl was in my thoughts consistently. Never thought that would be the case. Then again I couldn't really expect anything that had happened in these last few months. So maybe I should just admit I didn't know. At least in my head.

 **Marcia Pov**

When Randy had broken up with me I didn't think I'd ever get over it. But that was before Sodapop Curtis. The movie star handsome Greaser could have anyone he wanted. It made no sense he wanted me. Maybe it was a rebound after what supposedly happened with Sandy. Perhaps I was that rebound. After having Randy break up with me I wasn't sure I could handle more heartbreak. It would be very upsetting to learn Soda was using me. I hoped that wasn't true.

Frankly, he could use someone better looking than me. So should I be flattered if he was using me? I thought of Randy who except for getting drunk had always treated me well. Randy as a boyfriend was better than getting used by some guy. So I didn't deserve that if it were the case. I could not be jumping to conclusions if I wasn't sure. Why would Soda go for me if he could have someone like Cherry?

She seemed to be a much better fit for him. Or really ant Greaser girl. Him buying me a Coke seemed like a dream come true. Let's face it though. That meant nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Marcia Pov**

I sipped a Coke with Cherry and Delilah as we chatted on a bench in the park. We were to be meeting the guys here. I couldn't wait to see Soda. I didn't know I continued to be so thrilled about seeing him. Maybe I was setting myself up for failure. Surely someone as good-looking as Soda would lose interest soon. Pony and Johnny would not be this way. They were both handsome boys.

As young as Pony was he had every reason to continue to pursue Delilah. Johnny would be a fool to let go of someone as popular and beautiful as Cherry. Soda wasn't bound by these reasons. I watched as the boys came into view. Delilah was already standing up looking extremely happy to see Pony. Cherry remained seated for now but she was smiling too. I caught Soda smiling right at me. I felt my heart melt as I found myself smiling back at him. Pony walked up and Delilah attacked him in a hug.

Cherry stood a little calmer and gave Johnny a gentler hug. Soda was right in front of me and I settled for a gentle hug. The six of us headed to a local diner for a meal. We were all enjoying our own conversations. When Soda asked me to talk with him outside I was nervous. What could he be planning to say?

 **Cherry Pov**

After we finished eating we headed back to the Curtis house. I got the opportunity to sneak off with Johnny onto the porch.

"Johnny I feel like there's a lot you haven't told me. It's not a rush and I don't expect you to just open up. I would really like to get to know you more," I told him honestly.

"I preciate that I just don't know if ya would still like me after ya heard everything."

That really broke my heart. Why did he always seem to think so lowly of himself?

"I don't think I could ever dislike you, Johnny. I just don't have it in me to do so."

"Yer different than other girls. Not that I got much experience."

I wanted to tell him it was okay. That we could take it slow. I didn't know what we were even doing. We weren't dating. Though I wanted too. I really did. We were, however, friends and that was enough for me at this point. I couldn't and wouldn't rush him into anything.

"That's alright Johhny. Being friends with a girl is hard. I'll admit that."

"Yer probably the easiest one I've ever known. To be friends I mean."

"You can still take all the time you need processing it. I won't get mad. I can wait."

Something flickered across his eyes but was gone quickly. I meant what I said about being friends. I also meant it subliminally as a way to let him know I would wait if he ever wanted to be anything more. Maybe I was simply praying on an innocent guy who had been through too much. I almost still thought of him as a boy. He seemed younger in some ways. I kept reminding myself he was my age. It made me feel slightly guilty for developing feelings for him. Especially when before I couldn't even face him. I had long forgiven him at this point. It truly wasn't his fault anyway.

His naivety over how special he truly was never became easier for me to deal with. Didn't he realize he was much more than a Greaser? I was confident nothing could make me ever see him any differently. I wouldn't judge him anymore like I once did. I wanted him to be confident in that fact. I would never judge him.

"I won't judge you," I whispered.

I didn't know why I whispered it. Perhaps my mind thought it would be more intimate. Getting to know Johnny hadn't always been easy. Even if we had been doing pretty good so far. I found out little things about him. His little mannerisms and his insecurities. There was a lot I still needed to know to understand him. Things I wanted to know. He was a mystery I was never tired of uncovering.

Bob had been different. Simple and easy for me to understand. He was who he was for all to see. Johnny was so much more beautifully complicated than that.

"I know ya want. If ya did I'd think ya would have done it by now. I trust ya."

He trusted me. That simple confirmation meant so much to me. I was glad, I was thrilled and grateful.

 **Johnny POV**

I never knew if I believed in angels or not. But I was almost certain there was one in front of me. Cherry was the very definition of an angel. I just didn't know why she treated me with such kindness. When she said she wouldn't judge me I believed her. I just didn't know why she wouldn't judge me. She had every chance to judge me. Yet she wanted to be my friend.

My mind couldn't help but think of her as being more. That would never happen. She probably pitied me. As a Soc perhaps I would pity someone too. When I looked her eyes I didn't see pity only the kindness I kept thinking about. The truth was a beautiful girl like Cherry would never want me. She'd want better like Bob. Better like a Soc guy that could give her whatever she wanted.

Compared to that I had absolutely nothing to offer her. I felt if I did I would give her the world. More than the world if I could.

"Johnny, you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah fine."

Why was her very voice so kind? She studied me but said nothing. Almost as if she was just letting me think without interruption. She didn't have to do that. She didn't have to do any of it. Yet she did out of the goodness of her heart. I came to the conclusion Cherry was good. I once thought no Socs were any good. Now I knew that was a lie. The truth was sitting right in front of me.

 **Delilah Pov**

I should tell him. I should just tell him now and get it over with. But were having so much fun right now. Laughing and joking with each other. I can't ruin the mood. But he needs to know. There were a thousand buts in my head. He needed to know. If he thought different of me oh well. I didn't need him. No that wasn't the truth at all. I didn't know what I would do without Pony.

He brought me a joy I never knew was missing. We weren't together but I hadn't so much as looked at another guy since laying eyes on Pony. No guy could seem to measure up. They could never be as smart, worldly, and kind as Ponyboy Curtis. That could all change if I told him who I really was. The whole gang may want nothing to do with me anymore. They may not Marcia and Cherry for knowing as well. My head tells me I might be overreacting.

For Cherry was his girlfriend and they accepted her. She had helped them before the rumble and I hadn't. Marcia hadn't helped yet she'd never done anything against them. Neither had I but she wasn't related to one like I was. I stood up having too much on my mind.

"What's wrong?" Pony asked.

"Nothin' I'm just gonna get some water I'll be back."

I headed downstairs and grabbed a glass for my water. Once it was filled I gulped it down quickly. As though it could drown all these thoughts from my head. I needed to tell him. I just didn't know how. I turned and nearly dropped the glass when I saw Dally in the kitchen looking at me.

"Hey ya alright?" he asked.

"Yeah fine just didn't spect ya here."

"Most everyone is busy and Johnnycake is out there with Cherry. Soda took off with Marcia somewhere."

I put my glass in the scene and turned to Dally. I must be crazy but I was going to ask his advice.

"Hey, Dal?"

"Yep?"

"I got a question."

"Okay."

"You're still on and off with Sylvia right?"

"Yep."

"Ya ever had somethin' ya didn't wanna tell er?"

"Not really. I tell her pretty much anythin' I want."

"What about somethin' ya don't wanna tell her? Cuz ya know she'd overreact or somethin'?

"Well just wouldn't."

I considered that. This was Dally I was talking too. He didn't play by normal rules and wasn't like anyone else.

"Why ya ask?"

"No reason."

"Is it Pony?"

"What?"

"Ya don't want to tell Pony?"

"It ain't a big deal just somethin' I don't know how he would react." I lied.

Actually, I didn't know how anyone of them would react. Lying to Dally now made me feel worse. He seemed different than the others. Like he could catch her bluff. He didn't say anything as he lit a cigarette.

"Pony is a good kid. A forgiving kid. Whatever ya wanna tell him he won't get mad."

I looked at him and figured he would know Pony well.

"Thanks, Dal," I nodded.

I still wasn't ready to tell him but thanks to Dally I felt slightly better about doing it. I smiled returning to Pony.

"Pony I got something to tell ya."

"Sure what?"

I pictured Bob's dead body. The cause of death stab wound to the chest.

"Well-"

"Those Greaser boys did this. They took my baby!" My mother screeched.

"Delilah ya okay?"

"Yeah, it's just I wanted to-"

I heard a news report. "Authorities are saying it was the victim Bob Sheldon and his friends who attacked Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade. "

"What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Ya sure? Ya can tell me.

Could I really?

"I just wanted to tell ya I care about cha."

That was better than telling him who I was. Still had my cheeks slightly flushing. I usually didn't blush this much.

"Thanks, I umm care about cha too."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, I do."

The way he smiled having me believe it

"Let's go see what Johnny and Cherry are up too."

Well, I couldn't tell him anything now.

 **Marcia Pov**

I remembered when we had gone outside earlier.

"Marcia, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"I can tell when yer lying,' he said with another breathtaking smile.

"It's just you could have any girl you wanted."

"Marcia I gotta feeling ya could have any boy you wanted. If what ya say about me is true then I ought to be able to have ya."

"Soda," I said.

He stopped me by kissing me. It was slow at first then it got more intense. He never once put his tongue in my mouth. When he stopped the kiss I was embarrassed as I could have kissed him all afternoon.

"Wow yer great. Sorry bout that. I should have asked before kissing ya."

"No, its fine. If I had wanted ya to stop I would have told you too. "

"Marcia, why do ya think you ain't good enough for me?"

"Isn't that easy to see?"

"No, it ain't. Ya want the truth?"

I nodded.

"I think yer the closest thing to perfect I've ever seen."

"You must not know what perfect is Soda.

"I really do and she's standing right in front of me."

I have never met anyone who thought of me as perfect. I had felt like this since I was Randy. In fact, he made me feel special in ways Randy never had. And mostly all we've done is talk. This Sodapop was just so special.

"When we head back to the house will ya let me take ya somewhere?" He'd asked.

"Of course anywhere."

So when he took me to a fancy expensive place I felt flattered and touched. It had taken half of his check to do so. Even Randy hadn't done that for me. His family had money to spare. And despite asking to pick up the tab he wouldn't let me.

"I'm the gentlemen who invited you here so I can pay," he'd said.

When I'd tried to order something cheap he insisted on buying me expensive dessert.

"So ya like it here?"

"It's beautiful Soda. Now I don't expect you to do this all the time you know."

"No, not all the time. But I can take my girl somewhere special.

"You're girl?" I repeated.

"Yeah ya didn't know?" He said winking.

"Well if I'm your girl then you're my boy."

"Sounds good to me," He smiled.

 **Delilah POV**

We were standing in front of my house as I told him.

"Pony Bob's my brother."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry I should have told you."

"I would rather you didn't! How dare you be near me after what your brother did!"

"Pony I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault."

"How can you say that? You have his blood! You're just like him. A no good Soc!"

"Pony please I never meant to do anything to hurt you!"

"But you did and your brother did!"

"Pony."

"I hate you go away!"

I shot up out of my bed. I realized I was not in my bed and Pony wasn't here. It never happened. It was a dream. That made sense realizing how the dream felt. My heart still beat wildly as I tried to calm down. I got out of bed and splashed water on my face in the bathroom. I walked by Bob's room realizing I hadn't been in there but once since his death. I opened the door quietly knowing my parents would be angry if they knew I was in here. They didn't want his room disturbed. Perhaps as like a shrine to him. Or perhaps they thought he would come back. I was overcome with sadness.

I wanted Ponyboy. I realized the contents of my dream. Was that how he would react? I really hoped not. Maybe it wasn't fair to not tell him. Maybe I should get it over with and tell him. If things ended at least I told him. Once again being without Ponyboy seemed impossible. I didn't have my brother so I wanted to keep Pony. The gang even. Not that they were mine to keep. How would I live without them?

 **Ponyboy Pov**

I couldn't sleep yet again. I headed to the kitchen to get some water but paused when I saw Soda sitting on the sofa in the dark. Wasn't like him at all.

"Pony what are ya doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Same."

I went to get my glass of water and returned to sit beside him.

'Whatcha thinking about he asked?"

"Nothin' really just Delilah."

"You need to ask her out kid."

"I like her a lot but it seems like she ain't tellin me somenin'. Hard to explain."

"Maybe she ain't. Doubt it's anything too bad."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"I'm thinkin' bout Marcia."

"Ya like her?"

"Yeah."

"More than Sandy?"

"It's weird. Before now I didn't even want to talk to her. Now its fine cause of Marcia."

"I never had a girlfriend. I think I feel how you do bout Delilah."

"Ya should ask her out. Johnnycake should ask Cherry out too."

"Yeah, but you asking Marcia outs different than us."

"Is not. Those two girls would be lucky to have ya and they know it. Just like you would be lucky to have em. Take my word for it. Ask him out."

"I don't know."

"Just do it, kid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Delilah POV**

I stepped out on the porch as my parents began fighting. Seriously my money was on them divorcing soon. At this point, I wouldn't even care if they did. My mind was way too clouded with everything. Particularly Pony. He needed to know and I knew putting it off wasn't a hot idea. If we couldn't tell each other everything about ourselves then we couldn't be anything more.

Yeah as if Pony would ever be interested in me. If I had thought about this months ago I never would have thought I'd end up falling for a boy like Pony. He was one in a million if I even tried comparing the other boys to him. He needed to know today. I was going to tell him today! I walked off the porch and to the Curtis house. At this point, I knew the way by heart.

I hoped I wasn't intruding on the gang doing anything. I knocked on the door and smiled when Pony answered.

"Hey, Delilah!" He seemed eager to see her and she was happy about that.

"Pony could we talk outside?"

"Sure."

"I gotta tell ya somethin' I shoulda said a long time ago."

"Alright, what?"

"Pony if ya knew somethin' bout me? Somethin' that ya wouldn' like would ya still talk to me?"

"Course Delilah I could never not talk to ya."

He said that now but I didn't know if he would still think that afterward.

"What if I was friends with someone who hurt ya somehow?"

"Delilah why are ya asking this ya friends with someone?"

The look of shock and worry in his eyes made her chest feel tight.

"No, I ain't."

"Then whats wrong?"

"Pony I-"

"Delilah hey kid!" Twobit said coming to the door grinning.

"Hey Twobit," I said greeting him.

I looked back at Pony who still looked at me with the same expression.

"Come here the guys and I got somethin' to show ya."

It looked like once again telling Pony would have to wait."

 **Cherry POV**

"She isn't here," I said sitting in the driver's seat of my sting ray.

"Then where is she?" Marcia asked.

"The Curtis house maybe. Her mom seemed upset and didn't know when she left."

"Think she left cause they got into a fight again?"

"Probably. I guess we should go over there to see if she's there."

"That sounds great."

"Yeah, you're just glad we get to see Soda," I teased.

"That's only part of it!"

We headed to the Curtis house and it was as if Soda sensed Marcia because he was out on the porch waiting for her with a big smile on his face. Marcia stepped out of the car and rushed up to Soda to kiss him. My stomach fluttered imagining Johnny and I like this. That may never happen. Soda opened the door and gestured for me to come inside as well. I thanked him and entered the house. I was relieved to see Delilah on the couch talking with Twobit and Johnny. Johnny.

I couldn't help but smile just at the thought of his name. Delilah looked happy so that was a good thing. Why wasn't she with Pony? I looked around for him but didn't see him. Delilah grinned and waved at me and I returned it. She then stood up.

"Cherry come sit here I gotta speak to Ponyboy."

She walked up the stairs and I took the opportunity to sit beside Johnny who shot me an amazingly breathtaking smile.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey there," he said grinning even more.

"Johnny you lucky kid you're the first one she talks too!" Twobit said chuckling.

"Hey Twobit," I greeted him with a smile.

"Yeah, ya speak to me now."

"You will always be one of my favorite Greasers and people in general."

"Well shucks, I feel much better now."

I chuckled as I felt Johnny's hand brush past mine. He must not have intended to do it but wow it felt great. I wanted him to do it again.

 **Johnny POV**

I hadn't meant to touch her hand but I found myself wishing I had been able to for longer. I was grateful for brown skin because I had to be blushing like crazy. I wondered if she had noticed it. If she did she wasn't acting like it. I wondered if she thought I had meant to do it and was uncomfortable or angry. She turned to me and smiled and I looked away before returning to smile at her.

Okay so maybe she wasn't mad? Or maybe she was but wasn't wanting me to know.

"Well let me leave ya kids alone," he said winking and getting up.

Why would he do that?

"Johnny, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Umm Cherry I gotta question for ya."

"Okay?"

I gulped. I didn't need to do this. It was a bad idea. I opened my mouth but didn't want to continue.

"Johnny are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's umm-never mind."

"Johnny I told you that you can tell me things. Anything you want."

"Well, I don't know if ya want to hear this."

"Just tell me, Johnny, it's okay."

Her voice was so sweet and soothing. I really wanted to say it.

"Actually I gotta ask ya something."

"Of course anything."

"Will ya no nevermind."

"Johnny ask me I want to know."

"I don't think ya will want too."

"You don't know that. Just ask me."

"Will ya go on a date with me?"

There I blurted it out so the embarrassing moment could go ahead and be over.

"Johnny-"

"It's sokay figured ya wouldn'"

"No Johnny yes I'd love to. I'm so happy you asked!"

"Really?"

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you."

My cheeks flushed all over again. She reached forward and kissed my cheek. Could I get any redder?

"Aww, Johnny's got a girlfriend!"

"Shut up Twobit!"

 **Marcia POV**

I laid in his bed on his chest. It was innocent of course. We were fully clothed and had just slipped upstairs to lay down together. Feeling and hearing his beating heart against my ear was so soothing. He also used his hand to softly play with my hair. It was the most peaceful I had ever felt in my entire life.

"Marcia, how did I do it before ya?"

"You seemed to do pretty well I think."

"Nah nothin' like I'm doing now. This is different."

"I was with Randy before."

"Yeah, I member that."

"Didn't think you really paid me much attention then."

"I saw ya around a bit. I don't know why I didn' ever notice ya back then more."

Soda kissed my forehead and I wrapped my arms further around him.

"What are ya parents like?"

"My parents?"

"Yeah."

"They're good parents. Proud of their social class but most are."

"I wish ya coulda met my parents. I think ya woulda liked em."

"I bet I would have. I would have loved to meet them."

"Think they woulda liked ya too."

Soda didn't say anymore and I used his silence to think. Would my parents ever meet Soda? Would they want too? Heck, I didn't know if they would even listen if I told them we were together. That boy had become my everything in just a few days. I didn't want to lose him. I held him tighter as though he could be taken that very moment. Soda smiled looking down at me.

"I like it when ya do that."

"Do what?" I said grinning at him.

"Hold me like that. No one's done it before."

"Here I was thinking I'd been doing it too much."

"I don't think ya ever could."

"Will see about that," I said chuckling.

 **Soda POV**

I watched her as she began to fall asleep and couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful. I gently brushed her cheek loving how peaceful she looked. I could watch her for hours and decided I always wanted her to look peaceful like she did now. I thought I loved Sandy but she couldn't compare to Marcia. Randy had been lucky. I could maybe even think of him as blessed.

He broke up with her and I'm glad he did. Otherwise, I may never have gotten her. What would I have done without her? Everything was suddenly all about her to me. Everything reminded me of her. I even found myself taking in her flower scent. It had become my favorite scent and I didn't even like flower scents. Yeah, Marcia had changed all that. Was this how my dad had felt with my mom?

He loved her and I had known that since I was a kid. I was sure I felt the same for Marcia. That my mom felt the same for my dad. So did Marcia feel that way about me? It was a nice thought to have. Did she really feel that way though? I could ask her but it seemed too soon. Besides, I might not even want to know the answer. Accept that I really did. Might not after I heard it.

 **Pony POV**

I knew there was something Delilah wanted to tell me but she seemed reluctant to do so. If she was nervous about something then maybe it was okay for me to feel the same way. I needed to tell her first.

"Delilah let me ask ya something."

"Okay," She said sounding nervous. Why was she so nervous? What was wrong? I didn't like that she felt this way.

"Would ya go out with me? Like a date?"

Her eyes widened and I feared this rejection.

"Pony ya gotta know something I shoulda told ya from the beginning."

"Okay?"

"I umm I'm his sister," she choked out her face in pain.

"Whose sister?"

"Bo-bbbb," she said stifling a sob.

My eyes widened. She was? Actually, that explained so much. She didn't want to tell me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want ya to hate me. I knew me being his sister might be hard on ya. I'm sorry but if ya hate me now I understand."

I was so shocked she thought I would hate for that. Or not to want to speak to her. I spoke to Marcia and Cherry who was his girlfriend. Why would she think I would hate her? Maybe her being his actual sister made her think that. She had tears streaming down her face and I hated seeing her this way. I stepped forward embracing her.

"What are ya doing Pony?" She asked between sobs.

"I don't hate ya. I ain't even mad at ya."

"You're not?"

"Ya can't help who you're related to. I don't expect ya too."

"I thought ya would be mad."

"At you never. I just wished ya woulda told me sooner."

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

Delilah finally reached to hug me back. I loved that feeling and it warmed my heart. She finally recovered and let go. It was to my disappointment that she did.

"So that date offer still good?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, it is," I said smiling back at her.

She smiled taking my hand and we headed back inside. The gang saw our intertwined hands and smirked but said nothing. I knew they would tease me later. For now, I was thankful they held off to let us enjoy this moment together. She didn't let my hand go and I didn't let hers go either. It felt like the most natural thing in the world and I didn't care who saw us.

 **Cherry POV**

I had a date with Johnny Cade. Seemed like such a strange thing to say or think. Yet it was true. He said he hadn't come up with the place yet. I wondered where we would end up going. It felt right kissing him on the cheek even though I was sure I saw him blush. I wanted him to feel cared for. To feel protected somehow. Even though I could really do so little to protect him. It didn't mean I couldn't try.

I honestly wanted to date Johnny. I thought of the two of us in Soda and Marcia's position. That was what I wanted. I would accept that dating Johnny would be different than Bob. I welcomed those changes because I had welcomed a lot of them lately. It was simply nothing new to me now. With Johnny by my side, I felt the desire to fight more than ever before. For myself and him as well.

I realized we weren't even a couple yet. Just going on our first date. I also realized you didn't come across someone like Johnny Cade every day. I was used to taking chances in my life now and again. This chance seemed more important to any chance I'd ever taken. It wasn't a chance I could just pass up. I wanted to take this chance for Johnny and myself. He deserved nothing less than my best. I only hoped I could give him my very best and much more than that.

 **Delilah Pov**

I headed home feeling much better after getting the truth out there. A weight was truly been lifted off my shoulders. I couldn't believe I spent all this time not telling him. I only wished I could have held his hand for longer. Now we had a date to look forward too. He didn't say where we were going yet but that didn't matter. I was just thrilled we were getting to go at all. I couldn't wait to go on a date for the first time with him. Cherry had also told me she and Johnny would be going on a date.

I was beyond happy for them though I wouldn't have seen it coming, to begin with. Johnny was the perfect fit for her just as she was for him. I truly felt they were just what each other needed. Soda and Marcia looked like they had been a couple forever. I wondered if Pony and I would ever be like that. A true couple. I really hoped we could be like that in the future. It really was amazing that nothing seemed in our way anymore. No obstacles to get in our way. Nothing we didn't tell each other.

The wall had been taken down and we seemed free to show each other everything about ourselves. There was still more of Pony I wanted to know about. More I wanted him to know about. He had accepted me despite being Bob's sister and being a Soc. Pony sure was special. I truly had never met anyone like him. I hoped to hang onto him as long as I could. This sudden devotion to him was almost frightening. I had never experienced anything like this in my young life.

Could this be what falling in love was about? Was I in love with Ponyboy Curtis? I used to tell Bob I didn't think I would ever fall in love. He assured me I would change my mind would day. Had that day come? Had I truly fallen in love? With Pony that couldn't be a bad thing. I only wished he felt the same way. He did ask me on a date but that didn't mean he loved me yet. Now I sounded obsessed. Needing someone to love me never crossed my mind before. Maybe I did need him to love me. Because if he didn't then who would love me? Who else would I want to love me? I didn't have an answer for that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Johnny Pov**

I was almost embarrassed to take her here. The small diner was a place you hung out with buddies at and not a date. There wasn't much else I could do and she did say yes. She looked real happy and beautiful. Not unlike she always did. I liked to think I was at least partly the reason for that.

"Johnny this is perfect."

"Ya don't gotta say that to make me feel better."

"I'm not. I promise you this is absolutely perfect. Nothing else I'd rather do than spend my time with you tonight." Why would she want to spend time with me of all people? There had to be someone much more deserving of her company than me.

"Johnny," She said surprising me as she put her hand on mine. I loved it so much when she did that.

"I told ya don't think so lowly of yourself. I don't and you shouldn't either. You want us to have a nice time right? We can't-do that if you're moping the whole time," She said smiling.

"Sorry Cherry I just wanted it to me nice for ya."

"It is. So how about you tell me something about yourself I don't know?"

"Like what?" I asked in confusion.

"Anything. Stuff I don't know."

"Um, I dunno what to say."

"Here let me start. When I was a little girl I used to love when my dad would take me to get ice cream. It was the highlight of my day each time we went. It seems so simple now when I think about it. Back then it was such a big deal." I smiled at her sweet childhood memory. I wished I had something like this I could tell her. I just couldn't say anything because I didn't have anything.

"That's real nice. I can't really relate," I said sadly.

"Tell me anything you want." I looked at her trusting face and found I did trust her a lot.

"One time when I was a little kid I went in this little grocery store with my dad. I saw this little cookie I really wanted. It looked real good and it was in this tiny little rapper. Dad was in a bad mood from work and a little drunk. I was way too afraid to ask him if I could get one. That and I knew he'd say no he always did. I didn't really think bout how bad stealing was at the time.

Couldn't of been more in five years old. I just knew I wanted that cookie so bad. I just put it in my pocket. I got caught before I could get out the door with it. Guy confronted my dad and he made me return it. When I got out the store he tore me up. Then did it again when we got home. I never took a cookie again."

"Oh, Johnny I'm so sorry. That shouldn't of happened."

"Nah but it did. Has for a while now. So I moved in with Pony."

"I'm glad you did that. You didn't deserve that."

"Thanks. For a while, I thought I did. It just seemed normal to me."

"No one should ever be hitting you. I will say that till the end of time."

"Cherry I just dunno what yer doing with me."

"Johnny this again?"

"It's how I feel. Ya could do much better."

"I could do a lot of things. Better than you isn't one of them. When will you realize I'm here because I want to be?"

"I'm waiting to realize why you wanna be. Yer a good person but why else?"

"I like ya, Johnny. That's it." I was ready to respond to her when we were interrupted.

"Hey ya lovebirds!" Twobit had a wide smirk on his face and I could tell he was a little buzzed. He wasn't alone. Pony and Delilah were behind him. They were also wet by the looks of it.

"What happened to you?" Cherry asked.

"We got rained on and Twobit was the only one who could come get us," Pony explained.

"We decided to come here to eat," Twobit said. I was happy to see them here though I really wished I could have finished this conversation with Cherry.

"Let's sit over there. There on a date," Delilah suggested.

"Nah it's alright. If it is with you," I said looking at Cherry.

"Of course it is. Yall sit down," She said smiling. Delilah sat beside Cherry while Twobit and Pony squeezed in with me. Not how I expected the date to go but I wasn't complaining.

"You're sure this is fine?" Delilah asked.

"Wouldn't of said so if it wasn't," Cherry reasoned.

"So yall was on a date?" Twobit asked as the waitress came to take their order. When she was done Twobit turned to me expectantly.

"We are," I answered.

"Well, Johnny yer moving on up in the world!" He cackled.

"This is what we get for asking a drunk person to pick us up," Delilah said chuckling.

"Yeah tell me about it. Didn't even want to get in the car with em but didn't have a choice." Poor Pony I thought.

 **Marcia POV**

I had spent the beginning of this day eagerly awaiting news about Cherry's date. Now though something else had come up. Soda was at work and I had been feeling sick lately. Didn't think much of it at first as I had just assumed I was feeling under the weather. Until I realized my period was late. I had been blessed and cursed with a pretty reliably menstrual cycle. So it being late put me on edge. I prayed I wasn't pregnant. I wasn't ready for this. We weren't ready for this.

I had had sex with Soda once. Yes, once and I could not fathom why that could have gotten me pregnant. We had been so caught up in the moment we hadn't even begun to think about consequences. What would I do and what would Soda say? What would he do? I wasn't ready to be a mother and give my life over to a small child. My parents would never forgive me and I'd be forced to move away. Or worse. I needed to get one of those pregnancy tests. I wasn't going to the doctor so it was the only way I would know for sure. How was I even going to get a test?

I didn't even want to buy one. There was no one I could think that to get one for me. I would just have to suck it up and get one. I borrowed my mom's car ashamed of where I was going. I went to the farthest store I could think of. I never had to pass this aisle before. Making sure no one was looking as I picked up the test. I would still have to go up to the counter and pay for it. I walked up slowly and put it on the counter. The man behind the counter gave me a judgmental look but said nothing.

I didn't want to take the test at home and not in the store. I went to a nearby restaurant and began to take the test. I was so extremely terrified right now. What if Soda leaves me? Please please don't be pregnant. I looked at the test and sighed in relief. I wasn't pregnant. Thank God. I felt so relieved. That didn't change the fact I wondered how Soda would have felt. I needed to know and I wanted to know tonight. He was working tonight and I was going to go to the DX.

I took a deep breath before heading inside. It was Steve who saw me first.

"Soda yer girlfriends here!" Soda walked out of the back with a bright smile on his face. It warmed my heart he was so happy to see me. Would he have if I told him he would be a father? I shouldn't mention it. I should let it go since it isn't a problem. Again I have to know. He walks up and kisses me gently and I return it.

"What are ya doing here Marcia? Though I'm real excited to see ya I didn't spect ya."

"Soda we need to talk."

"Sure what about?" He asked the grin not leaving his face.

"Well, it's just I had a scare today."

"What happened?' He asked his eyebrows furrowing together.

"I thought I was pregnant. I'm not," I said quickly. "Just thought I was. Took a test and it was negative." Strangely enough, I had literally had to stop on the way here to use the bathroom where I began my period. I only wished it had come earlier. Perhaps I want only stressed. That and had a virus. I looked at Soda to try and decipher what he was thinking.

"It was good ya weren't. Now wouldn't have been a good time." Now I thought.

"If ya was though we woulda had to figure it out."

"We?"

"Course it woulda had to have been my baby. Couldn't a left ya alone with it."

"You mean you would have stayed?"

"Marcia, why would ya ask? Course I would."

"I just thought that if I had been you wouldn't have been happy."

"Hey it woulda been a bad time but I couldn't a been mad. I'd a been happy. "

"Soda I was so worried," I admitted hugging him.

"Ya don't gotta be worried. I'd be with ya no matter what." Why was this boy just so perfect? Obviously, no one would be completely perfect. I was confident Soda was the closest to that as anyone could be.

"Lovebirds break it up!" Steve yelled.

"Go find Evie if yer jealous," Soda yelled back. I frowned at the mention of Evie. Being Sandy's friend she probably hated me a lot.

"Yeah like she'd come here this time of night."

"Get a girl like mine."

"Yeah with all my buddies gettin' em maybe I do need me a good Soc girl." He chuckled. "Nah I love er too much for that. Even with er attitude."

 **Delilah POV**

I couldn't help but think we ruined Johnny and Cherry's date by coming in there. We really had no idea they would be going there. I knew from Cherry it was hard for her to get Johnny to open up. Our presence had just made that harder for her.

"Well shoot yall lovebirds don't need to stop on my account." We all glared at Twobit. Like we were going to act like coupled with him around. Those were things you did in private unless you were Dallas and apparently Twobit.

"Dang, you kids need to lighten up."

"Yeah we need to lighten up," Pony said sarcastically. I contemplated how fast this was all moving and whether it was a good thing or not. I chose to go with it was a good thing. It seemed like we hadn't known these guys that long and yet it also seemed like we knew them forever. I was with Pony, Marcia was with Soda, and Cherry was on the verge of being with Johnny. People might say it had all started too soon. I would argue against that.

I couldn't imagine my life without Ponyboy. He was the kindest, smartest, boy I'd ever met. I'd known a lot of Bob's friends. They couldn't compare with him at all. Marcia had never been happier than she was with Soda. Cherry was just now becoming like herself again because of Johnny.

"Twobit!" I jumped at the sound of the angry voice and turned to see a few Socs looking at our table angrily. I wondered what they wanted and why they were doing this in public.

"Who are they?" Pony asked quietly.

"They are a few guys upset I hit on their girlfriends."

"Twobit why do ya do that," Johnny frowned. I didn't recognize any of the guys as they made their way over. Apparently, they knew Twobit though I didn't recognize them as students from our school. In fact, they looked older.

"Move one of the guys said to Pony. I was a little nervous but I wasn't going to let him be talked to like that. He seemed unsure of whether to obey or refuse what the guy said.

"How bout you knock it off. It's a public place," I spat. The turned to me in anger.

"What did you say girlie?"

"You heard me. It's a public place knock it off."

"I don't know who you think you are but this has nothing to do with you."

"She's right ya got business with Twobit don't do it here," Pony said angrily.

"Say that again kid," He threatened.

"Now ya all just calm down," Twobit said chuckling. "I got no problems talking with ya Socs. Just let's not do it in here Ya might get your good names into some trouble. There's also two young ladies present and we don't wanna put them at risk." I was impressed by his amused attitude. I couldn't tell if that was wise or not.

"Alright well, what do ya wont to do grease?" The Soc asked mocking him.

"Ya wanna fight we can have one. Let's fight fair though okay?"

"Sure grease whatever ya say."

"Alright let's do it at the vacant lot."

"Vacant lot?" Wouldn't be anywhere else for a Grease would it?' The Socs all laughed and I fought the urge to punch them all. I hated how they treated others. It was disgusting.

"Get ready," Twobit said."

"Will meet you there." The Socs were all smirking as they left.

"Let me out kid," Twobit said to Pony.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Cherry asked.

"Course I am. I ain't scared."

"There are more of them than us. Ya think we should get someone to go with us?' Johnny asked.

"I don't wanna but it probably would be better. Ya call the DX and then call Darry to come and watch nearby just in case. I doubt those Socs will really fight fair knowing them. Otherwise, I would just do it by myself. Yall take the girls home too. Ya can drive my car. "

"Wait we can't just go home while this is happening," I said adamantly.

"Johnny and Pony want ya safe. I want ya to be safe so go home."

"We can't-do that."

"I think it would be best," Cherry said looking at me.

"I can't just stay home while any of my friends are in danger." There I had said it I considered Twobit a friend. There was the possibility the others could get in danger as well. Especially Pony.

"Thank ya Lilah but ya can't-do nothin' so I should just go home or go somewhere. Sides I will make sure Pony stays out a trouble. Johnny too."

"I don't want to go home when that's happening."

"Then go to the Curtis house and wait. Can ya do that?" It wasn't what I wanted but it was better than being at home not being able to make contact. It seemed like the best I was going to get.

"Okay fine but be careful all of you?"

"We will," Pony promised.

"Same for me too okay? The last time something like this happened I lost my boyfriend." Cherry said as Johnny looked away.

"Hey, that doesn't make it your fault okay?" She said going to touch his face with both her hands. He nodded at her.

"Be careful for me?" She asked.

"I promise I will."

 **Thank you to all who have read and reviewed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to apologize to all my readers for my infrequent updates as well as grammatical errors. This message applies to many of my stories. Some of are finished some are not. I've tried this before but now I am in the process of rewriting several of my stories. I may not upload until I've finished them. I will be writing longer chapters, minimal grammatical errors hopefully, and overall better stories. I thank you for all your support and I do hope you'll stick around for my new and improved stories. Thank you so much!**


End file.
